


a shrine in you

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Marking, a little d/s maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan knows it’s satisfying for the both of them, the feeling of belonging to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shrine in you

Usually, it’s Sanghyuk who gets jealous.

It’s not much, just a furrowed brow or a little dismissive grunt here and there, but it’s still jealousy, Jaehwan thinks with some amusement. It’s fascinating for him, how someone so outright confident as Sanghyuk can have such a side to his character; but it only makes the affection in Jaehwan’s chest grow.

It’s isn’t about trust, Sanghyuk tells Jaehwan countless of times, because he trusts Jaehwan with his life, and more than that. But Sanghyuk is possessive, Jaehwan knows — knows from the bite marks bruising along his inner thighs, knows from the marks left on his hips by Sanghyuk’s fingertips, knows from the way Sanghyuk whispers his name. And Jaehwan loves it, needs it to feel complete, and he relishes in each and every single bruise Sanghyuk leaves on his body. They never hurt, because Sanghyuk doesn’t intend them to. They’re an indication of possession, not punishment, and Sanghyuk knows that Jaehwan is fully aware of it.

But tonight, they’re at one of Wonshik’s parties. The kind that starts out slow but ends up wild and messy, people and bottles everywhere, hands wandering along bodies that they aren’t supposed to. Usually, Jaehwan enjoys them, knows that most of Wonshik’s friends know not to bother with either Sanghyuk or Jaehwan — they’re quite out of bounds. But usually, there are no drugs involved either, and Jaehwan doesn’t care if Wonshik dismisses it — “It’s grass, Jaehwan, it’s practically legal,” — it’s still a bad idea, given the state of intoxication people have reached with only alcohol already.

“I’m gonna go look for Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan yells over the music blasting in their ears, and Wonshik simply nods, eyes already somewhat glazed over, not entirely focusing on anything. Jaehwan can’t really judge him as he can feel the buzz surging through his veins and clouding his brain, making everything feel lighter, his movements seeming more fluid and less awkward in the crowd; he knows it’s only his perception, being drunk fucks with that, but he manages to make his way through throngs of people, eyes lazily scanning each of their faces for Sanghyuk’s.

It takes some time to find him, Jaehwan’s focus zooming in and out and the drumming of the music in his ears makes his eyes throb even more. But he finds him at last, sitting on one of the couches in Wonshik’s living room, chatting with someone Jaehwan doesn’t know and doesn’t quite care about.

It takes Jaehwan a while to react, eyes simply locked on Sanghyuk, appraising him with his lips turned into a big, silly smile. Everything about Sanghyuk looks nice, Jaehwan thinks, from the way his dark jeans hug his thighs to his hair styled up and his eyes glinting in the dim light of the room. God, he’d sink his teeth into him right here if they were alone.

As Jaehwan comes closer, though, the admiration stops when he sees the other guy’s hand around Sanghyuk’s waist — not really holding, but loosely playing with the cloth of Sanghyuk’s shirt, and Jaehwan feels something other than the alcohol throb in his brain. He stays calm for a moment, the whirlwind of something bitter and sour raging inside of him, biting at his lungs and making it slightly harder to breathe. His thoughts stop, and Jaehwan only knows one thing: Sanghyuk is his.

He steps closer, and Sanghyuk only notices him when Jaehwan is towering above them, eyes drawn in menacing little slits as he takes them in.

“Oh, hey, Jaehwan—“

“Having fun?” Jaehwan interrupts his boyfriend, not even trying to press out a smile; it’s the last thing he feels like doing. He can feel something more intense swirling in his stomach, and he tries to breathe, but it doesn’t do much to calm the burning fire in his veins.

Sanghyuk gives him a quick look, assessing the situation. Jaehwan can see in his eyes that he knows something is up, and Jaehwan hopes he does — it’ll make it all so much more enjoyable, when Jaehwan makes him remember who he belongs to.

“I was just talking to—“ Sanghyuk starts again, motioning to his companion for an introduction, but Jaehwan doesn’t care. His fingers close around Sanghyuk’s wrist, pulling him up and into his body, and before he realises, Jaehwan’s lips find Sanghyuk’s in a bruising kiss. It’s surprising for them both, but Jaehwan relishes in it when he notices the other guy getting flustered — Sanghyuk is his, and nobody should quite forget that.

“We’re leaving,” Jaehwan mutters against Sanghyuk lips as they part a little for air, and he can feel Sanghyuk’s heartbeat under his fingertips, drumming fast and warm. Sanghyuk doesn’t reply, eyes locking with Jaehwan’s for a second before he nods, lips parted and pink. It has Jaehwan forget about his initial anger, the jealousy half subsided in favour of Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan needs to get a grip to wheel around and pull Sanghyuk out of the apartment, party utterly forgotten.

They don’t talk on the way home, Jaehwan intend on ignoring Sanghyuk until they’re past their front door and well into the darkness of their room. It’s not about punishment, it never is between the two of them, but Jaehwan can understand the sheer, raw need to mark his possession, just as Sanghyuk has done to him countless of times.

“I told you, don’t let them touch you,” Jaehwan almost growls as he pushes Sanghyuk along the hallway and into the bedroom, shirt already lost of the way as he fumbles with Sanghyuk’s belt.

Sanghyuk gives him an amused look, the grin stretching over his lips practically mocking. “Isn’t that what I tell you all the time?”

Jaehwan fully growls, then, stripping Sanghyuk down to nothing in a matter of seconds, hands digging into the skin of his hips, hard and intend to bruise. “Don’t get cocky. You’re mine.”

Jaehwan’s words are emphasised with a sharp bite to Sanghyuk’s jaw, trailing down his neck and leaving Sanghyuk’s light skin with dark red blotches and swollen marks. It makes Sanghyuk gasp, his demeanour cracking, the hairs on his arms standing straight with the anticipation of Jaehwan’s actions; he’s so pretty when he’s like this, Jaehwan thinks, and he really doesn’t regret leaving the party for it.

But now, having Sanghyuk sprawled out in front of him, pretty chest heaving with every intake of breath, Jaehwan’s urgency subsides. The hands trailing over Sanghyuk’s sides are soft and gentle, yet Jaehwan makes it a point to scratch his nails along the curve of Sanghyuk’s hips, leaving little red glowing scratches along the way. Sanghyuk’s noises are sweet and high, the sound stirring deep in Jaehwan’s stomach; and still he doesn’t urge faster, takes his time running his nose up the inside of Sanghyuk’s thigh.

“J—Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk breathes his name, soft and almost a whisper, as Jaehwan’s lips trail up the junction of his hip. It triggers a little bite, Jaehwan nibbling at Sanghyuk’s skin until he’s sure the mark is one of the longest to remain after. He gives this attention to a couple of more spots, he action so intimate that Sanghyuk, for once, can’t keep the blush from tainting his cheeks.

Sanghyuk is straining, fully hard and leaking by the time Jaehwan decides to take a step back and admire his work, his own clothes being discarded in the process. Jaehwan loves seeing Sanghyuk like this, because it’s a rare opportunity for him to repay all that he receives from him over and over again. He wants Sanghyuk to feel safe, feel like he belongs to Jaehwan and only him, being engulfed by all of him and never let go. Jaehwan knows it’s satisfying, taking the edge off of the both of them, the validation enough to endure a couple of days.

Jaehwan murmurs sweet nothings into Sanghyuk ear and nips at his neck as he stretches him, drinking in every little sound and reaction Sanghyuk gives him. Both of them are panting by the time Sanghyuk’s fingers wind themselves around Jaehwan’s wrist, telling him to stop, and Jaehwan is so filled with the need to be closer, be deeper, that he doesn’t hesitate for even a moment.

The kiss they share as Jaehwan slowly pushes into Sanghyuk is slow and intense, Sanghyuk’s teeth grazing along Jaehwan’s lip and their tongues swirling against each other in sweet, languid strokes. Sanghyuk moans into Jaehwan’s mouth as he buries himself deep inside of him, and the sound is so needy that Jaehwan shudders, goosebumps raising on his arms and back.

When Jaehwan starts to move, it’s both a relief and a frustration. Their stimulations are already far beyond what either of them can take, the simple touch of their skins enough to send their minds reeling with pleasure and sensations. Sanghyuk cries out when Jaehwan thrusts deep but slow, fucking him shallowly without increasing the pace. It makes both of them come undone, Sanghyuk’s fingers digging into the back of Jaehwan’s arms and Jaehwan’s mind unable to focus on anything as he thrusts himself into Sanghyuk over and over again, their moans mingling in the humidity of the air between them.

It feels like hours, each second longer and more intense than the last as Jaehwan fucks Sanghyuk until he sees stars, head spinning as he comes, emptying himself in between them. It only takes Jaehwan a couple more thrusts until he follows, limbs numb and thighs aching from the intensity of it all. Jaehwan collapses into Sanghyuk’s arms, breathing in his sweaty, musky scent. Their emotions are almost palpable in their air around them, and neither wants to move, both too spent — both physically and emotionally.

“You’re so silly,” Sanghyuk murmurs, eyes not even opening to look at Jaehwan, but his lips are stretched into a little smile.

Jaehwan scoffs, mostly because usually, it’s Sanghyuk who’s jealous and ends up on top of Jaehwan, reminding him who he belongs to. “We both are,” Jaehwan simply replies, yawn swallowing half of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a while so I hope you'll enjoy this ;;;


End file.
